Our Wishes
by xeveningx
Summary: After the final battle, the world returns but not to how it used to be. Everything is new, everything different. But different isn't always bad. A new future unravels for all of them, one they have decided to face together. Their wishes gather after the end and guide them to a new beginning. Towards a new adventure for all of them. (Magi-ending AU oneshot b/c we all needed it.)


_**—x—x—x—**_

 _ **Our Wishes**_

 _ **—x—x—**_

The explosion that takes over my vision after David vanishes is bright but quick and my sight returns before long. The light that comes over the Sacred Palace is like something out of a dream. The rukh that was liberated with my power along with the Extreme Magic that was launched to destroy all the remaining towers flie inward, even the dark rukh from before, joining to create a sphere of nothing but white.

It stands there in the now vacant room: an amalgamation of everything that had been their world.

"That is it."

Hearing Ugo's voice so suddenly ring out, I look over my shoulder to find him standing there. But he's not the only one there supporting me. It's hard holding back my tears at seeing both Solomon and She—...mom and dad as they stand alongside Ugo. But I don't want to cry. I smile instead, returning the gesture that they're both giving me.

Mom comes closer, her transparent hand actually reaching over my shoulder to hold my own as they still hold onto my staff. "The towers have fallen, Aladdin."

Dad follows suit, reaching over as well and doing the same as she did. His smile, one that I rarely remember seeing in Alma Toran's memories, comes alight as he gives a faint nod to the white sphere. "All the rukh and what we created lays there now."

"They've done their part." I feel Ugo hover over me as he too lays his hand on my own and on my staff. "It's time to finish this all as well. Will it away, destroy the chains that keep the system together, and all will be well again."

"Destroy…" The thought swims in my head for a moment as everything sinks in. Undoing this sphere of rukh, this amalgamate, would return the world to how Alma Toran was back before everything. There will be no light, no dark. Everything would just be.

"Son?"

I shake my head at hearing my mother's worried tone. The smile that comes from me is real as I tighten my hold on my staff, their hands feeling strangely warm against mine. For once I feel the tears prickle my eyes but they're not from sadness. No, I know they're not.

"I was just thinking," I confess as I step closer to the sphere with their presence close behind, "about how things will be from now on. It's really exciting to think about it!"

"You're right." Dad takes a steps forward as does Ugo as he stands by his side. "What happens from now on will be on the will of everybody. It will be true freedom."

Mom takes a step forward on my other side as well. "And it is exciting. I wish from the bottom of my heart that you and your friends and everybody else also finds the heart to keep moving forward! No matter what the future may bring your way!"

"I'm sure we will." With that answer, I reach over and touch the sphere with my staff. Before my eyes the light shrinks before it explodes as a whole again, this time engulfing the Sacred Palace in its glow. Just as that happens, I feel my body begin to sink as if I'm falling while everything else surges away from our world. It's the same as whenever I came out of using Solomon's Wisdom. But as I see their figures fading away, I panic and reach out for them.

"Aladdin. You have to return to the surface. That's the wish I decided of my own will." Ugo's words only make me panic further but his smile calms me a little. "Just go. We'll meet again one day!"

Before I can say anything both mom and dad hold my hand for an instant and on their faces I can see that they don't want to let go. I don't want to either.

"It's okay," she assures me with a grand smile. One so familiar yet so foreign.

"You'll be alright," he adds with a smirk that's so like him.

"They're right," Ugo says with that same smile. Behind them, I see distinct silhouettes. They're djinn—Uncle Sinbad's—but it's not just them. Just briefly, I catch the sight of Ugo's, mom's, and dad's friends from Alma Toran: the Resistance. I see Setta with Mister Ithnan, and even Falan with Tess and Wahid. It's not just them, either. Although fainter, I can see many of those others from Alma Toran surging outward as if accompanying the rukh that's dispersing from our world.

 _They're free._

As if noticing my line of sight, Ugo nods with a smile and slight tears escaping his eyes. "You became an adult. You'll be able to realize your wishes, even without the power of the Sacred Palace. So go."

He's right. They all are. So even though I'm scared—even when I want to hold onto them a bit longer—I let go. My conscious fades as soon as I do and when it returns to me, I'm back in my world and apparently Yunan and Titus are both here with me, holding me up as I lay against them.

"Aladdin, are you alright?" I nod at Yunan as he and Titus take me back to where I had left everybody else fighting before I left for the Great Rift.

The Great Rift, though, is shockingly gone and here too the rukh are sparkling, shinning as they rise like they did in the Sacred Palace. But unlike it, they fly away into the sky, disappearing as they did whenever I brought someone's rukh back with Solomon's Wisdom. Like the Sacred Palace, our world is bathed in the mass concentration of rukh that is being liberated.

It all shines so brightly, making the world appear ethereal. It's almost like it's being overcome by the light of the countless of people that are and ever were.

"Alibaba!"

Hearing Mor's distressed voice catches me off guard and makes me jump. My gaze rises to see her just as she jumps, dashing out to catch a falling Alibaba as he loses his djinn equip. The other metal vessel users at seeing this reach the ground before it happens to them. Some dispel it while others find the powers being strip from their bodies unwillingly.

All of those who joined the battle to destroy the towers are here and can see the culmination of everything no matter if they are magicians or not, but it seemed that the ones most affected are those that had any metal vessels or households vessels.

Mustering the strength I have still, I run over to Alibaba as he and Mor land and stare at Amon's sword as Alibaba holds it up.

"Alibaba, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replies a bit taken aback. "But Amon, h-he spoke just now."

Before I even have an idea of what to ask about what he just said and without any prompting, the rukh burst from his sword and from it emerges Amon. The great djinn looks faint, just like mom, dad, and Ugo had, but this doesn't seem to bother him. The old hermit simply wears a sincere smile on his face as he bows before us.

"It was my greatest honor and pleasure to have served you, King Alibaba. Alas, it appears that we must part ways now. Rest assured, though, I shall remember your valiance wherever I may go."

"...Amon." Alibaba looks like he wants to cry but he wipes away at his face before beaming that brilliant smile that I've come to known him for and nodding. "Thanks! I will too! You're the best djinn ever!"

Amon smiles warmly at his comment before waving a hand towards Mor. From her anklets, a small red bird flutters out, floating just above her face before returning to Amon's side. His gaze suddenly falls behind us and his smile widens.

The three of us follow his line of sight and can't believe what we're seeing. It's not only Amon that came from his metal vessel. It's all the others. Massive as they are, it's pretty obvious that many djinn are here and like Amon are saying their farewells to their chosen kings.

Zagan and Belial stand before Hakuryuu both sharing a knowing smile as they bow before him. Zagan takes the first opportunity to speak up. "For a crybaby king, you came a very far way, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu's cheeks turn a bit red at that as he cries out, "What did you say?"

Belial chuckles at that description and Hakuryuu's reaction and addresses his companion. "I don't believe we can have the gall to call him a crybaby anymore, Zagan." The life djinn sticks his tongue out which only annoys Hakuryuu more.

Over their bickering, I hear Miss Kougyoku's soft cries as she sheds some tears for Vinea. The water djinn wraps itself around her and nuzzles her head against Miss Kougyoku's. "You have grown so much, Kougyoku," Vinea tells her fondly. "It is my deepest wish that you continue to do so."

Kougyoku can't seem help the small sob that escapes her but wipes away at her face and smiles all the same. "I-I will, Vinea."

Even Miss Hakuei didn't seem to mind as Paimon went close and held her against her chest. "You've been such a good girl, Hakuei. Always be that way, you pure thing, and don't let no man screw you over, you hear me?"

Miss Hakuei chuckles at the antics of her djinn but wipes away a lone tear that falls down her face. "I won't, Paimon."

Not far from the two are their brothers as they stand in the same situation with five djinn staring down at them instead. Kouha can't help but chuckle as Leraje clings onto him with her mascara running as she's the one crying in their case. Dantalion, also very much an affectionate one apparently, squishes Koumei close to her, repeating over and over how she's going to miss his cute little face.

Uncle Kouen, on the other hand, simply faces his three djinn head on. Out of the three, Agares speaks first. "Glad to see I wasn't disappointed. The kid I chose really did grow up to be a splendid king."

"I doubt that," Uncle Kouen answers.

Phenex chuckles daintily, covering her mouth with her hand before said hand came down to stroke his head. "You were never really honest. It's still quite adorable."

"Don't coddle him, Phenex," Astaroth chastises, "he'll be missing us too much if you do." Astaroth then gives him a cheeky grin before cackling. "Although, you're not really the type for that. Really, all I'm hoping for is that you'll move on forward without us."

Uncle Kouen sighs but a faint smile comes along that I barely notice. "Rest assured that I will. With or without you, it seems that the best course of action is, indeed, to continue walking towards the future."

"As it should be," Agares agrees with a huff and a nod.

A smile comes to me at hearing their heartfelt farewells. Beyond even them, though, I overhear Barbatos as well bellowing his goodbyes to Mister Muu. Even Caim and Uncle Takeru who are louder than most. Everywhere I turn to see, those metal vessel users are saying their heartfelt goodbyes to longtime companions.

"Amon!"

Alibaba's cry makes me turn back to Amon whose shape wavers and starts to dissipate into white rukh that flows away with the rest.

"Farewell, young ones. May your future shine brightly and may we one day meet again."

With his goodbyes said, he disappears completely along with the rest that vanish all together. At first it looks like nobody really wants to believe what just happened, Alibaba clearly being one of them. But as we stare down at this sword and we both see no eight-pointed star sigil on its blade, it becomes more than clear.

They're gone.

"What the hell!?"

Shocked at his sudden scream, I turn to see Judar as the rukh that surrounds him normally as the magi he is circles him almost adoringly before coming undone and joining the rest that leave. Just like him, Yunan and Titus have that similar experience, surprised and shocked at something they're feeling. It's not until it hits me that I know why they're so surprised.

It feels like a softness, a gentle hand that takes me and lifts a heaviness from my whole body before it lets go. As it leaves me, I also feel the warmth of Solomon's Wisdom's sigil disappear from my forehead. Feeling its absence, I reach up unconsciously to touch my forehead. It's not there. Not even wordlessly summoning it works. It's gone.

Just like the djinn. Just like the magi system. Just like that, I don't have access to Solomon's Wisdom anymore. Soon the last of the whirlwind of rukh disappears and flutters away into the sky. I still see them but they've lessened greatly in number.

For once, I see the sky blue as it is with nothing blocking it. There are no more hoards of rukh surrounding me, nor are the towers there, or the magic to destroy the rukh.

Everything is gone.

"It's over…" I find myself whispering.

"We did it…" Alibaba turns to me as he says that and before either of us know it, we grin and exclaim that statement over again as new cheers accompany ours this time.

" **We did it!"**

* * *

 _Hello, my name is Aladdin. I'm a traveler!_

 _Well, at least I used to be some years ago. Back when I first came into this world, so new and so vast, I traveled wanting to explore it. I traveled lands unknown to me and found friends that would forever be dear to me._

 _Many things happened since I came to this world. I've lived through a lot. I've lost a lot. And I've also learn a lot, too. And because of those things, I am who I am. And it is here, in this grand world that I call my home where I stand._

 _A year has gone by since we saved the world from returning to the rukh. A great number of things have happened too since then, so let me explain._

 _First there's Alibaba and Mor._

* * *

"Aladdin!" Hearing Alibaba call for me got my attention, busy as I was preparing to leave. Giving him a smile, I get him to calm down enough so he could talk properly as he stops before me out of breath with his hands laid on his knees as he bends over to breathe.

"What's wrong, Alibaba?"

"W-We wanted to see you off." His kind words make me smile, and that smile only widens at seeing Mor behind Alibaba. They've been husband and wife for a year now and although they have their usual fights, I can tell they couldn't be more in love with each other. Despite that, though, and it already being a year, I'm really surprised that it wasn't until now that they decided to start a family. Mor has grown a bit in the past year and not only height wise. Her belly also is a bit distended with being about four months with child already.

I'm guessing it's the reason why they wanted to see me off. Usually they accompany me on my trips to attend the assembly but with Mor as she is now, it's better for her to stay. We have talked about it before and knew that that's best for now. That also meant that Alibaba has to stay behind with her, of course. Sad to say, too, since he's a good neutral delegate.

 _Oh, well. Not much can be done about that._ He's going to have a family to look after soon. And besides, there are tons of other capable people that also have the wellbeing of their nations and the world in mind. They can surely handle things.

"Thanks," I reply holding onto my staff. "I'll be back in a few days."

"The assembly is the day after tomorrow, right?" Mor asks curiously. She knows about the assemblies, even participated in them from time to time in the past years, but found it hard to give any solid suggestion to the problems that rose. She still went, though, saying that it was a very good learning experience for her. I'm glad she thinks so.

"Yes, but I want to go visit some of the countries and see how they're doing," I confess without much trouble. "It's been quite a long time, too. I only ever see some people during the assembly and that's kind of sad. I'd much rather go for a friendly visit than for business."

"That sounds like a good idea," Alibaba agrees with a childish pout before smiling. "Sorry we can't go with you this time around."

"Don't worry about it. You take care of yourselves while I'm gone, alright?"

"We will," Mor assures me as she steps closer to Alibaba. Instinctively, he places his arm around her shoulder and a hand on her distended belly. The sight makes me smile.

With our quaint goodbyes, I make my way to the closest destination. Since we're already in Rakushou, reaching the Kou Imperial Palace is quite fast and easy.

* * *

 _The Kou Empire._

 _Not much has changed over the year here in Kou. Miss Kougyoku still rules over the empire as its empress and has done a splendid job of keeping and extending the Fanfan trading company that she and Alibaba started. Koumei still helps her plenty as the strategist. It suits him, actually, no matter how awkward he thinks it is still. Hakuryuu also stayed behind at Kou and serves as Kougyoku's second-in-command. Truly, they work grandiosely as a team._

 _Even though a lot of things stayed the same in Kou, some things also changed. The changed landscape did wreak some havoc the first half of the year to all of the countries, including Kou. It changed their ways of cultivating their lands but also brought new fertile ones afloat. Also, there are lots of new people in the palace._

 _Uncle Kouen and Kouha returned to their homeland after the battle. Because of the nature of the world, though, Uncle Kouen found it suitable to leave their empire to the younger generation which included his brothers. I always thought it strange that he thinks about things that way, especially when Koumei is only two years younger than him. Makes me wonder what exactly he thinks of as the 'younger generation.' Also, without Zagan, Hakuryuu couldn't produce new limbs for his brother. Luckily, Miss Yam and I managed to create prosthetics that work splendidly for him. After half a year, Uncle Kouen is already up again without much hassle. He's even able to train again, sparring at times with the ones that used to be his household vessels. Mostly, he and Hakuryuu take that training time to bond._

 _Things have been flourishing well in Kou and it makes me very happy seeing a family once torn so brutally apart now doing their best to coexist._

* * *

"She's not here?" I repeat not wanting to believe what Kouha said.

"Kougyoku left a while ago," he rectifies as he carries some supplies around to the trading company's teleportation circles. A barrel here, a crate there, and he made it look so effortless. Just how much stronger did he get these past three years anyway? "She said she wanted to get there earlier and tend to any issues that wouldn't pertain to the meeting, or something like that. Brother Mei and Hakuryuu left with her. And as you guessed, Hakuryuu had to drag Judar back there as well."

"I see." I hid the flowers behind me and threw them away as I follow Kouha as he heads inside of the palace for his break. Asking for my help, he leads me to the kitchen where his former magician assistants—frankly, I still think they are—have already prepared several dishes. He easily carries them and asks for my help with a couple that he can't manage to carry. We take the plates over to the the open training grounds from where I hear the clanking of metal against metal.

It's not until we're close enough that I see Uncle Kouen as he draws back from his stance, wiping sweat off from his face, while one of his household members—Seishuu, I think—draws back too, completely out of breath. When he sees us, Uncle Kouen announces some kind of break that all those training gladly take. From afar, I spot Miss Hakuei with her old household member, drinking tea on the sidelines, apparently having been watching the session.

"Damn, this body stinks!" Seishu complains as he sits back.

"Complaining won't get you used to it again." This time it's Chuu'un who speaks. Apparently, their relationship hasn't changed. Always bickering with one another.

Miss Hakuei tells me to ignore them and offers a cup of tea which I politely decline. I didn't exactly have long to socialize. "If I may ask, why are you here, Aladdin?"

Uncle Kouen raises his voice then as if overhearing his sister. "Shouldn't you be heading to the assembly with Hakuryuu and Kougyoku?"

"I came to visit and see how everyone's doing for a bit." The small glare that he gives me sends a chill down my spine. With that wordless threat, I'm forced to state the obvious. "...and see if I could catch Miss Kougyoku before she left."

"Oh, you best do better than that, Aladdin," Kouha points out as he takes a cup of tea from Miss Hakuei. "Judar has been quite clingy too. Looks like you two're fighting over the same prize."

W-What?!

"Oh hush now," Miss Hakuri says with a chuckle. She gives Kouha a slight smack with her fan before facing me. "Don't mind what he says, Aladdin. Try your hardest and if it's meant to be, it'll be."

"I'll root for both of you!" Kouha snickers, pumping his fist in the air.

"T-Thanks…"

* * *

 _The Reim Empire._

 _Titus and Mister Muu have been holding the empire up pretty well. Marga has grown up so much along with Sphintus, though his cocky personality still remains. That aside, things are pretty good in Reim._

 _Masrur and his family, along with the Fanalis Corp, have taken up to caring about Remano's safety. At least those that stayed in Remano, anyway. Some of them actually decided to live sometime beyond the Great Rift which is really neat. I'm guessing it's awesome to have their homeland finally so close by. I think Masrur and his family visit it every once in awhile. His kids like it there. He likes to stay on this side, though, saying that he likes it better here._

 _Also, the Yamabla clan seem to have adopted some of the landscapes that rose as theirs. Although they used to be a nomadic tribe, apparently a seclusion close to Reim is just to their liking. Titus doesn't seem to mind, either, so that's good. It's fine since so many rose which expanded their territory and it's hard to pinpoint exactly what is what, he said. I guess that's true._

 _Aside from that, though, Reim really hasn't changed much. It's still an independent country, just like all the others that rose alongside it after the battle, that no longer supports slavery or gladiator fights. Remano's culture has focused a lot in the arts actually, aside from its diplomacy and the people's revolutionary advancements._

 _Overall, I think it's an empire that Miss Scheherazade would be really proud of. Titus and Mister Muu think so too._

* * *

"Titus!"

As I wave my arm over my head from afar, I barely catch the glimpse of the long golden hair that sweeps the floor. Titus spins on his heels and a bright smile comes as he lifts his arm, staff and all, over his own head to wave back. Flying over, I land just before him and the small entourage that was following behind him that, of course, includes Mister Muu.

He's the first one to react and salutes me, all the while keeping his trademark smile. "Hey there, Aladdin."

"Aladdin. It's so good to see you again." Titus' smile fell a bit, seemingly confused, "is what I'd like to say but shouldn't you be heading to the summit? The assembly's going to start soon."

"I still have a few hours." I stayed overnight at Kou without meaning to so it kind of shortened my time. I'll have to cut my trip short it seems. But even when I'm only visiting one other place, I'm sure I'll be to the summit in time. And since the assembly is in that same place when I first told them about Alma Toran, it'll be easy to get there. "You're heading there already I'm assuming?"

Titus nods and with that his smile returns. "Even when it's close to Reim, I still think that getting there early to discuss some other, smaller issues before the main event starts is beneficial. We only get to meet like this once a month, after all."

"Titus oni-chan!" Marga's voice is easy to recognize but because she still hasn't hit any big growth spurt, she's still small as ever as she clashes against Titus' leg and holds tight. Despite her usual happy-go-lucky attitude, she pouts and glares at Titus which makes him flinch. Unconsciously, I do so too and that just goes to show just how much in trouble Titus is.

Still feigning a smile, Titus paths her head as he stammers, "M-Marga."

"Titus onii-chan, you lied." After saying this, Marga starts yanking at his robes. "You promised I would go to the assembly this time! And you were already leaving without me!"

"W-Well…"

Yep. Titus is in some deep trouble. Despite her barely being ten, she's become quite the scholar and it shows that she really wants to learn about the world. From what she's told me and what we talk in secret sometimes, she wants to become a doctor to help Titus and the Reim Empire. It's a secret we keep between us, though, since she's told me she's a bit embarrassed to admit it to him.

"Ah, there you are, Marga!"

Across the halls, I catch the sight of Sphintus running towards us with a couple of his family members. Once they reach us, Sphintus does say hello but quickly begins to squabble with Marga and Titus about her staying behind. From the looks of things, she needs to get her treatments.

Mister Muu and I are left on the sidelines as this happens so he takes the time to properly address me. "You've been well, I presume?"

I confirm that with a smile and nod. "Very. Kou's quite the lively city. How about you, Mister Muu? Still single?"

He flinches at this and it makes me laugh. Last time I visited was when the Fanalis Corp had reunited as a whole and was trading stories about the times they were apart. True to their familial nature, most of them are very much into big families. This, apart from their desire to repopulate the world with more Fanalis, encouraged some of their polygamy. Even so, Mister Muu remained quietly away from the topic. It was actually Yunan, who'd been with me back during my last visit, who pointed this oddity out. At first it sounded quite sad but then again, it wasn't like Mister Muu has a hard time finding ladies that like him. Quite the contrary from what Masrur and Miss Myron say. But he still hasn't taken a wife. I'm not judging, it's just strange with how popular he is. It didn't seem weird to Yunan, though. He's waiting for the right person, he said. If that's it, then I don't blame him.

As always he doesn't answer my question but I don't really expect one either way. I've been doing this most of the time just for the fun of it. Yunan's right; it's amusing to poke fun at him from time to time.

"A-Aside from that, there's been quite some trouble around the countries, hasn't there?"

"Trouble?"

"The stragglers, I mean."

"Oh."

Stragglers are those that, just like during Uncle Sinbad's three years of peace, don't align well with the current state of things in the world. Though few, they're prominent, and now without the metal vessels, nations rely more on each other and their own strength to protect themselves and to enforce the law. Thankfully, Reim has been paramount in reinforcing said laws, not only for themselves but for other people and even countries. Because of their abundance now more than ever and because there really was no more need for them to form the Fanalis Corp aside from nostalgia's sake, most of the Fanalis now added to the services that were traded via the settled industries. Their jobs mostly consist of bodyguarding to ensure the safety of certain cargo or people.

Titus, however, is trying his best to reinstate these people back into society. It's one of the big things he's pitched back to the assembly month after month, calling for a way to create more suitable and open jobs to help decrease their numbers and increase their livelihood. Surely, he'll also suggest a better plan this time too. I can't wait to hear it. Hopefully, we all will be able to agree on it this time. If not, well, back to the drawing board it'll be.

When I tell this to Mister Muu, his anxiety vanishes and he smiles proudly, almost like an older brother would to his younger sibling. "I hope so too. Even though he has enough on his plate with Reim, he still wants to find a way to better the world because he thinks of it as so ephemeral. Unlike us, he's seen it differently and understanding that point of view will surely help us understand what the world needs now instead of in the far-off future."

"Both are equally important," I slightly correct him.

That's something we all learned. Despite how important the future is, the present is also equally precious. We cannot neglect either, and learning how to juggle both is something we're still working a lot on.

"True," he agrees before stepping forth to the trio. When the three that had been arguing notice him approaching, they stop. Mister Muu only comes and bends over enough to pat Marga on the head soothingly. "Sorry to say, Miss Marga, but Titus and Sphintus are right. You mustn't skip your treatments." Marga pouts at this, obviously peeved. To this, Mister Muu smiles. "It's okay if you miss this one time; there's plenty to come still. How about next month I be the one to take you so long as your treatments are done?"

"Are you going to lie like Titus onii-chan?" she asks, clearly weary about it this time.

Mister Muu shakes his head. "I never do, Miss Marga. So you see, there's not much problem with you missing this one. Next time, all of us will go together."

Marga thinks about it for a second before sighing and nodding. Showing him a smile, Marga tells Titus that she forgives him before wishing them all a safe trip. Since they're all parting ways, I decide to do the same once I walk with them to the teleportation circle that would take them to the summit.

Because of the great gathering, these magic circles are only open hours before and after the assembly. And seeing as I only have a few hours left, I quickly bid them my farewells and 'see you laters'.

As I conjure up my own teleportation circle, I think of the grand kingdom I'm to visit last. Out of the triad of powers that once existed, I think this one took the biggest blow. But thankfully, it's dealing with the aftermath and not alone. There are still plenty of people that love that place and that help it regardless of whether they still call it their home or not. Thinking of the island so dear to my heart, I take the step into the circle.

* * *

 _Reim and Kou aren't the only ones either that have been doing well. Magnostadt, Heliohapt, Imuchakk, Artemyra, Sasan, and Kina; all the former members of the Seven Seas and International Alliances have also been doing their best since the battle._

 _I've visited Magnostadt plenty of times. Miss Yam and I work in tandem to engineer a lot of new artifacts imbued with magic to better lives around the world. Although not as innovative as Alibaba's work with the tiagrams, we still work hard and exchange plenty of ideas with the rest of the magicians and the school itself to better ourselves and the world. It's quite fun! And it's good that she doesn't seem as sad about not having a boyfriend anymore. At least I'm guessing that since she's not crying my ears or Masrur's off about her failed confessions as of late._

 _Kina and Uncle Takeru have also been doing quite well for themselves. As the self-proclaimed 'new king of the seven seas,' Uncle Takeru and his people tend to the safety of those at sea. Despite the existence of the teleportation circles, there are still those that enjoy traveling via the ocean. Especially more now that the lands have changed so drastically. So Uncle Takeru decided to take over patrolling and issuing ocean travel. That's what he says, at least. The way I and others see it, he made a sort of entertainment and insurance company that focuses much more on services than goods. They provide safe voyages with entertainment for those on board to enjoy as well. It kind of fits him, too, as flamboyant and talkative as he can be sometimes. Well, most of the times, actually, but I digress._

 _The other original and former countries of the Seven Seas Alliance like Imuchakk, Artemyra, Sasan, and Heliohapt have kept close relationships and work well together to give their gifts to this prospering world, too._

 _Heliohapt has progressed well too, mostly taking over the monopoly of medicine. Mister Sharkan has done wonders with how his people have progressed down the line. And he's been talking a lot with Alibaba and what he's encountered on the Dark Continent as well. From what Alibaba tells me, he's thinking of researching that side of the world for new ingredients to better medicine for people. And as for his relationship with Miss Yam, well, it's slowly coming along. Very,_ very, _slowly. I hope things work out well._

 _Imuchakk keeps the north in check from the creatures that tend to travel from pole to pole, especially the new species that arose due to the change of the world. They also transport new sea goods that aren't seen anymore outside of the north. Uncle Hinahoho and his family take great care of those trades. Oh and I also heard from Kikiriku that Uncle Hinahoho actually started seeing someone, too!_

 _Artemyra deals with all the trading companies as the major textile supplier of the world. Like the rest, this new change of world gave them greater resources to work with, including new livestock and produce that give great ingredients for its business. But it's not just because of their exotic resources either, though. Apparently, this is also due to Pisti's sense of fashion that's rose in popularity since she began her industry. It's kinda sad that as talented as she's turned out to be, she still can't get a good boyfriend._

 _Sasan still deals with metalwork under Mister Spartos' lead. The new landscapes actually gave Sasan new places to explore and have found strange, new materials that had never been discovered before! They're very useful and although a little pricey—what with the hardships it takes to dig them up—they come really handy and have helped rebuild lots of places. Alibaba does a lot of trading with Sasan in order to easily transport the materials since, even after a year, things are still being rebuilt._

 _Even Parthevia and it's King Ceylan have done well with themselves. Although left weaker after all that's happened, they have learned to stand on their own feet as a country. His majesty has kept strong ties with Reim and both actually work together to protect those that need to be protected. Known as one of the strongest nations before, its people work well to safekeep the peace now with that same pride._

 _Now that they're without the International Alliance—the figurative and literal stepping stone that provided great help to them—these countries have found themselves working just as much as the rest to cooperate instead of competing. The former seats of the International Alliance also decided after the battle that they would step down from not only the International Alliance but also from ruling their respective countries. Much like Uncle Kouen, they seem to want to leave what becomes of the future to the next generation._

 _It's something that a lot of those from Uncle Sinbad's time have been saying. It seems they learned something from all that's happened._

 _Speaking of which, Sindria has also been doing quite well for itself. True to its founding purpose, Sindria continues in the trading business. And because of it's location and great ties, it's up there with Kou's and Alibaba's companies. Uncle Drakon and Miss Saher are still in charge of the kingdom and Mister Ja'far, too, returned to Sindria after the battle and after the International Alliance's disbandment._

 _Despite how somber he and the others were after the battle and when Uncle Sinbad didn't return, the former eight generals still keep each other's company. Almost as frequent as the International Assemblies—if not more often—they tend to reunite and talk. It's good that they rely on one another to deal with this loss of theirs. Well, a loss for all of us, really. But Mister Ja'far is still as composed and gentle as ever, giving his support to Uncle Drakon and Miss Saher in order to safekeep this heirloom of Uncle Sinbad's that the country surely represents for them._

* * *

"Mister Ja'far?" Even when I'm standing right beside him, said vizier still doesn't reply or notice I'm there. It's a bit disconcerting that he's being engulfed by his work as he deals with piles upon piles of paperwork. No matter what I do, though, I can't get his attention.

"Aladdin?"

That deep tenor is recognizable in an instant and I smile at Uncle Drakon as he enters the room. "Hey, Uncle! It's great seeing you again."

"Yes, it is." He smiles warmly at me before crossing his arms over his chest. "Were you calling out to Ja'far?" I nod and that makes him sigh profusely. "He still buries himself a lot in his work. He's really working hard on reforms to better Sindria in the state that it is and to help the neophytes that still remain."

Neophytes. Seems like both Reim and Sindria have the same problem. Well, it figures really since a lot of people were left homeless and without a job. Although everybody helped with cleaning after the battle, there were plenty that lost a lot in the aftermath. It seems Reim wasn't the only one looking for a way to solve this problem.

Something that moves about his legs and makes his cape flare catches my attention out of the blue. Big brown eyes widen as the tiny head pulls back to hide behind Uncle Drakon, their long flowing emerald hair coming out as they do so. Uncle sighs but and smiles kindly and prompts the little girl to step out of her small safe zone to properly say hello.

Bending down a little to seem a bit less intimidating, I give her my best smile and wave. "Hi, Princess. Remember me?"

She fiddles with her sleeves and her gaze flickers from me to her feet before nodding. When I ask her what my name is, though, she flusters and runs away from Uncle Drakon and heads straight to Ja'far who finally snaps out of his work induced trance.

"Princess Serendine?" he calls out worried as the three-year-old girl clings to his leg. Finally, he notices me and his eyes grow wide as he picks up the child and comes forth to us. "Aladdin? I didn't see you. Did you just get here?"

Not wanting to make him feel bad, I nod. "I wanted to come visit for a little; see how everybody's doing."

Ja'far gives me a kind smile, one that has come to almost resemble his old one. Princess Serendine plays with his keffiyeh and takes it off of him to place on her small head. Ja'far chuckles at the girl's antics but turns to me before speaking. "Well, we're doing as well as can be expected. King Drakon and Queen Saher have been doing great things for Sindria."

"And you've done plenty too, Ja'far. Don't belittle your own work." Uncle Drakon's comment makes Mister Ja'far relax a bit.

"I suppose so." He shakes the small melancholy that starts to show on his face as the princess tries putting back the kaffiyeh. He thanks her despite it's awkward placement and puts her down to fix it. The little princess, satisfied with her work, trots off to her father as he walks over to the nearest window. One that overlooks the seas near Sindria. "By the way, Aladdin, are you heading to the assembly?"

I reply with a single nod. "Soon. Although I'm not giving my vote, I do like going there to give my opinion like everybody else. Will you go this time, Mister Ja'far?"

"I will." That's good to hear. Mister Ja'far usually leaves the assemblies to Uncle Drakon and the rest of his old comrades even though I know he's good with debating and trying to find solutions for problems. "There's still a lot of fixing that needs to be done. Aside from the damaged architecture that needs to be tended to, there's also the problem with the people that don't want to cooperate."

"Titus also thinks about that a lot. I think you and him might find some common ground in that. Maybe you two should find some time to talk about it. You know, to brainstorm for solutions."

That I mention this somehow calms him down enough to smile again. "You're right. In the very least, things aren't being ignored anymore."

That's true. We're certainly facing our problems head on now. At least more so than we ever did in the past. There isn't any shady or bad approaches; none that we've noticed, anyway. This time around, we all know that the best way to heal after all that's happened is to work together. And even if it does not last into the future, if at all, we will have tried it at least.

So far, it's been working for the most part. And that's really a great thing.

"Late!" The outburst from the little princess makes me jump a bit. As if by her command, the bell of one of the towers chimes the time. It's the going to be the afternoon soon and little Serendine is right. It's late.

"We should begin heading to the summit." Uncle Drakon's suggestion is sound and he takes his daughter away as Mister Ja'far gathers his paperwork and sets it aside for a later time. I, on the other hand, should actually be there already to welcome everybody.

Just as I'm about to leave, though, I hear Mister Ja'far call out to me. I turn, perplexed as he faces me with a passive expression. It's one I've seen on him a lot. It's obvious he wants to ask me something but just like he's always done, he refrains. Instead he just smiles and shakes his head.

"Nevermind. See you at the assembly."

I reciprocate the gesture, trying real hard to hide the pity I have. With a nod, he says a small farewell before leaving the room most likely to get ready to leave. Now by myself, I'm able to concentrate on creating a teleportation circle to the assembly's location. All the while, though, my mind wanders to the question that Mister Ja'far always has but never asks.

I'm more or less aware of what he wants to ask me, though. He's known that the three of us—Alibaba, Mor, and I—had been traveling further into the Dark Continent before we found out Mor was with child. According to what the Origin Dragon told me before, the Dark Continent is a huge place, something I can attest to after having traveled through it by jumping in and out of it with teleportation circles. Such a huge place...I think Mister Ja'far has the same hope that Alibaba and I have considered.

Not wanting to let that thought linger much, I let out a deep sigh before taking the circle to the assembly.

* * *

 _And despite the disbandment of the International Alliance, there is one thing that has replaced it: the International Assembly. As I've been saying, a lot of the former and currents leaders of countries and small nations attend this assembly. It's a place where they can all voice the major issues of their countries and the lands that surround them in order to search for a way to fix the problems together. Although not for free, most of the time, the issues can be resolved when a country aids another. A belief that was kept from the original Seven Seas Alliance was the adage of not conquering or allowing themselves to be conquered. If peace is what they wanted to achieve again, then they would have to find it by working together instead of against each other. Every leader and their confidants are welcomed to join so long as they follow the rule that was agreed upon by all._

 _There would be no fighting. Only discussions._

 _It certainly isn't perfect. Like it rules, it fails at times. Fights have broken out numerous times since its inception. Especially since there is no ruling power superseding them all like Uncle Sinbad had for the International Alliance. But as neutral agents, me along with the rest of the former magi tend to calm things down and also work as breaking votes when things get particularly nasty._

 _So as to not end with even votes, we usually leave one of us out from the decisive vote and it's usually the one affiliated with the country or issue at hand. Judar can't vote in matters that concern Kou, although his vote is the usual one that is the least biased. I can't vote on matters that concern Kou either but sometimes the leaders ask it of me and I give my opinion, never a vote. Titus can't vote in matters that concern Reim, either. As for Yunan, well, his is the only real unbiased vote we have in the assembly, so he usually is in every count._

 _Like this, though, the countries get a tie breaker vote that helps decide how things would be handled from there. The International Assembly is still a work in progress, something that has changed over the past year more times than I can count. Despite this, the countries have come to like and agree well with the assembly. It seems that the ability to actually be able to argue and talk about things is very appreciated by everybody. I guess Alibaba's idea of the future wasn't so far off, after all!_

* * *

Yunan gives me sidelong glance as he smiles, hovering beside me as we overwatch the meeting. "Should we stop them?"

"It seems things are escalating," Titus adds as he folds his arms over his chest, seemingly a bit more worried about how everything is going right now.

I remain unnerved by distinct voices keep wanting to be heard which leads to them talking over each other. I don't answer either of them. Judar seems as passive as I am but I don't think it's because he's not worried. I think he's rather blase about the subject...much like every subject that's brought up in the assembly. But because of him and his commonly unbiased and rather harsh truth, I tend to listen carefully to the things he says.

"Didn't they have this same argument last time?" As he asks this, Judar lays on his staff and picks at his ear, now obviously bored with things as they are. "I say let them have at it with each other for a while longer. This ain't looking like a problem to be solved in an hour, anyway. So wake me up when it's been another two and I have to vote."

That tad bit that he says makes me think for a bit. An hour. They've been hinged on this topic for a whole hour already. I mean, this meeting lasts till dusk falls and since it starts pretty early in the day, we've got a long day ahead of us but still...they shouldn't cling to one topic for more than this. But Judar's right; if this isn't dealt with now, it will only keep getting postponed till it's never discussed.

"I agree with Judar," I reply, giving my answer to the other two. "Let's give them another hour or two. If it's not done by then, we'll remind them to move along with other topics." They agree and we let them continue their struggle.

Uncle Drakon and Ja'far have already posed their issue about the stragglers. Reim was soon to follow with their own problems about them. There seemed to have been a few more scattered across the other countries and even Kou, though those were fewer than reported by others. Because of this they want for Kou to be the one to open opportunities for work. It's a plausible idea but not one that's easily doable. Koumei seems to have a response at the ready but Kougyoku stops him before he can speak, having a small talk with him which leads to her answering them.

"I understand your sentiments, King Drakon, Mister Muu, but Kou isn't in the position yet to put forth any new positions in our workforce." Kougyoku is quick to quietly yet firmly dispute against their position with a grace and dignity that's grown well over the past year. "A third of our lands are still unaccounted for after the dispersal of the landscapes and because of this, we're fighting tooth and nail to keep up with the demands placed upon us by our customers. Kou wishes it could help as do I. However, as we are now, that's not quite possible."

Hakuryuu is the one that speaks up after that by giving a look over to Uncle Takeru. "Can't Kina open up jobs with how vast the oceanic industry is with you?"

"Opening jobs?" Uncle Takeru says with a loud hum as he thinks. "Maybe, but what we can offer won't account for all those missing income. The ocean trade and tourism is a large industry like you said but not large enough to deal with this worldwide problem."

There's more dispute at this declaration but amazingly enough,Pisti raises her hand over the rest, almost having to go over the round table all the country leaders share to be noticed. And although she doesn't wait to be called upon, her little stunt is enough to call attention to herself and for everyone else to be quiet for a bit as she speaks. "Artemyra is open to foreign workers. With what we intend to do to develop the textile industry further, we could use the extra hands."

Spartos also speaks up as Pisti takes her seat back beside him. "Sasan would also welcome foreign employees. The demands for the new metals and alloys has grown over the last year and we are planning on expanding out excavations further to meet them. All within our boundaries, of course."

"Masrur mentioned the problem to us as well," Sharkan spoke up, motioning to both himself and Miss Yam who appear a bit worried about the whole thing. "It's a tad more dangerous and demanding but we are searching for people that would join in explorations of the Dark Continent."

Miss Yam nods and continues from there. "Heliohapt wants to search for ingredients that could be used for medicine. On our side, Magnostadt wants to research that half of our world further."

"You can't reach your hand to far into the jar though," Uncle Hinahoho reminds her with a pat on her head. "We don't invade, remember?"

"I know," Miss Yam replies solemnly but does give Uncle Hinahoho a smiles. "Our goal isn't to expand. Just to scout. From what Aladdin has told us, only the Fanalis live nearby, and although they do take up a great chunk of the Dark Continent as theirs, there is still plenty left unexplored and uncharted. With their approval and perhaps even help, we could look into it and find ways to improve our way of living and theirs as well. Not only that, we would be helping with this issue too."

Mister Muu and Uncle Drakon listen to their suggestions intently. Reim and Sindria have already proposed their small contributions just like everybody else has. If these small windows open, enough air can be let in for everybody to breath and give them time to find a better and more permanent solution to this problem.

It's then that as the two of them turn to face us that the rest do as well. Seems like they've agreed on this but also want our opinions even when our work is only to interfere if there are any deadlocks.

Titus is first to agree. "A little from everybody comes a long way."

"True enough," Yunan says with a chuckle. "It's quite nice to see you all agree on something for a change."

"Fucking finally." Judar stretches his arms behind him as sits up on his staff. "You idiots couldn't have thought of this sooner?"

He, out of everybody, makes those of us who know him chuckle a bit. Mostly because he's right. And as I'm the last they're waiting to hear on, I give my piece as well. "It's not a permanent solution," I remind them, "but it's one that can gives us time to further think about the problem without losing anybody else. It's a great idea you've all come up with!"

There's a consensus of smiles and nods among those present. Although moments of agreements like these are rare, they take it in and talk a bit more of what needs to be done in the future to follow what they've agreed upon. With an issue that's been months in the works over with, they're free to talk the rest of their problems. Although big to any particular country, it's great to see them work together with another who can help them overcome those problems with ease.

Sasan can help Imuchakk.

Artemyra can help Heliohapt.

Magnostadt can help Reim.

Kina can help Parthevia.

Sindria can help Kou.

Anybody can help anybody in this day and age. It's only a matter of trying. And although we sometimes argue and some other times we agree, we keep coming back to it. I'm glad they do, too. It shows that they want this to work, that they want to learn to work together, and that they want to prosper.

There's really nothing more I could ask for this world. It's living through its free will, it's people guiding it through the present and towards the future. Just thinking about that makes me smile.

* * *

 _We might not agree about a lot of things. We might agree in some others. But the fact that we can talk about those things and find a way to resolve them is a great thing. It's something I never imagined possible but here it is._

 _And I'm sure we will keep changing, just as much as the world keeps changing._

 _Overall, I'm glad that I can continue to experience these things with the people I love. It shows...that we're all human and that we're connected._

 _And even now, after all that's happened, we keep on living. We've lost a lot of the people we love. We've lived through incredible things in our adventures. And there's plenty we've gained too. Much left to learn, though. Much, much more. But I'm sure, as long as we're together and keep each other in our minds and in our hearts, we'll always be able to accomplish anything._

 _We'll give each other strength. We'll give each other hope. And with that we will be able to keep moving forward towards a better future._

 _Well, for now, that's all. A lot has happened and I'm sure a lot more things will happen in the future, too. So until then!_

* * *

 _ **Decades have gone by.**_

* * *

The breeze comes and goes, bringing the slight saltiness of the ocean with it before returning it. Inhaling it to savor the bright and lustrous early morning, the young man that sits at the edge of a cliff that overlooks the vast ocean grins as he begins to hear the cheers of smaller children as they approach him.

Looking over his shoulder, he catches the sight of heads bobbing in and out of sight as they trot towards him from their end of town near the outskirts of their country.

"Onii-san!" a blonde calls over the rest, waving a stick with a white cloth tied to the tip over his head. The group led by him reaches the young man as he stands to face them, his long hair waving in behind him as he smiles down at the bunch.

"Just in time!" he calls to them and points out his thumb towards the ocean. "I thought I'd have to go on my own and leave you tots behind."

As of late, he'd been teaching the younger children who wanted to learn how to fish. As one of the best fishermen in the island, he found fun in teaching them his ways. And so long as he's at sea, he feels plenty at ease. Like his parents always say, he's a born fisherman. A man of the ocean and its waves.

The blonde shakes his head and smiles widely. "We'd never miss your lessons, Sinbad onii-san!"

The young boy, Sinbad, although just fourteen had a good life. One he enjoyed plenty teaching others the work that his father had taught him. One that he found pride in just like his mother found pride in him. With a grand smile, he calls out to the children and races them down to the ports where they spend most of the day out at sea.

Once dusk begins to fall, he knows better than to stay and reigns in the ship that belongs to their family, the kids helping him as they dock at the port. Once done with the whole inventory they had to do, Sin notices how dark it's gotten and decides to walk the children home. Holding a paper lantern at the tip of his fishing pole, he takes each kid home and bids them goodnight. With the last kid safely home, Sin's ready to return to his own but wavers as the wind picks up. His lantern waves where it sits and he wobbles from foot to foot trying to balance the thing from falling. As the wind slows down, his sight wanders off to the cliff where he'd been waiting for the children earlier that day.

Wanting and somewhat longing to be there for a bit longer, Sinbad makes his way up the hill and reaches the cliff. Overhead, he watches the moon as it rises and sheds its light upon the ocean which only reflects it back. Nearing his usual spot, he plunges his pole onto the softer earth and lets it stay as his own lantern illuminates the small area around him. The wind that had picked up speed so suddenly before only passes as a breeze now, not even moving his source of faint yellow light.

As he walks closer the green cliff's edge, for some strange reason, he recalls the time he first found it. The spot had been one he found years ago when he was a small child and it's one he's come to love greatly too. And although vastly overrun by wildlife and out of the way from his home, Sin never fails to visit it. It brings a sense of calm and relief that he can't comprehend or explain. He didn't need to, though. That much he knew.

And even stranger, the times he would sit there and think, listening to the breeze pass by and the ocean as its waves lapped by, Sinbad swore that he heard a voice calling to him, saying the strangest of things.

" _Don't laugh, you idiot! I'm just saying that we'll always be here waiting for you. And don't forget that you've always got a place to return to."_

Whenever he remembers that—voices that seem so alien and yet somewhat familiar—Sinbad feels like crying. He doesn't know why but can't help it either. There's just an insurmountable sadness that came along with a happiness just as immeasurable.

Heaving a sigh to let his emotions drain away from him before he really began to cry and look like some idiot, Sin stretches out his arms and lays them behind him, intending to watch the ocean for a while longer before heading home. But as he reaches back to lean his weight against his palms, he feels something beneath them. It's somewhat blunt and digging into his flesh. Curious, he turns to face the foliage-covered floor and brings his lantern closer. It's stone. With his pocketknife, he manages to cut through the vines and dig through the hard dirt that's solidified over it through the years to uncover the thing.

It takes minutes of scraping before Sinbad finally manages to uncover the stone to fully see it. It's clear that the years have taken a toll on it—a stone marker, by the looks of it—but even that doesn't impede him from reading most of the inscription on it.

 _The heroic souls of the founders of the Kingdom of Sindria rest here._

The founders...of his country?

Without knowing it, his eyes blur a bit and Sin feels the sting that makes him rub his arm across them. His chest feels tight but at the same time there's this pressure that relieves itself from his shoulders. Like a heavy rock had suddenly fallen, one he never recalled carrying in the first place. Sin lets his emotions run for a bit more, trying all the same to quell them but finding it hard to, and after a few minutes finds that calm in himself again.

The words from before—the words that the world seems to whisper to him through the ocean—echo in his mind again as he stares at the stone marker before changing his sights to the ocean that stretches before him. Standing back up, he plunges the fishing pole once more down on the earth and takes a sit, this time next to the marker, before turning to face the sea. The sudden emotions that start to build up in him he washes away as he watches it. But as the hour rolls by, he finds it's time to head home. As he picks up his fishing pole and lantern and takes the few steps away from the marker, he grins and glances over his shoulder. Caught utterly by surprise, though, Sin gasps at the strange images he sees and rubs his eyes in disbelief. By the time he opens them back up, though, they're gone.

Those silhouettes. He didn't recognize them. Not one bit. But his chest had felt so tight at seeing their faint golden outlines that it felt surreal. It almost seemed like they were watching over him somehow. It was certainly...strange.

Having seen those brief golden outlines reminds him of something. A feeling he got a long time ago, he supposed since the first time he found this place and heard those words from the ocean. Despite how weird it had felt, Sinbad yearned since back then to answer them—the voices he kept hearing every time he came to be here and near the blue seas—but he never knew how. He couldn't imagine how to even start.

Now though...now he has some sort idea. No matter how crazy it sounds, it feels right. And Sin was never one to hold back.

With a wide, boyish grin, Sinbad looks back at the marker before looking off at the ocean and sky that stretch over the horizon. "I think I've gotten to the place I'm meant to return to. I think...I'm finally home."

 _ **—x—x—x—**_

 _It took a while. But it's something that I wanted to write to commemorate Magi's end. This is one of my favorite manga and although the ending did leave me wanting more, I also appreciated it for what it ended up being. So here's this, for all the lovelies and fans of an amazing story that has come to its end!_

 _This is basically my version of that open-ended ending. It's a bit tighter but still as open. Since things started with Aladdin, I wanted him to be the focus hence why this was mostly written in his POV. The whole idea of the International Assembly was to keep some sort of unity after all the havoc that happened. And I also wanted to see that future that Alibaba imagined in one of the last chapters where everybody was arguing and discussing things. As for the ending, just to make things clear, this Sin isn't the Sinbad everybody was waiting for. This is him coming back like he promised. Circumstances and even fate brought him back to his country and to the people who waited for him for so long. I left the silhouettes vague because I wanted them to be the many people that mattered to him during his past life which are many to name as it is. Since I didn't want to miss anybody I left it vague. Those 'founders' include those who've passed away over the decades too like the eight generals and everybody else in the OG magi timeline._

 _This was mostly for me because holy cow I wanted to have this on actual 'paper' before I forgot it. And I love creating 'after-ending' scenarios which made me love writing this even more. Well, hoped you guys enjoyed this small oneshot. Do check out my other Magi fanfic and stay tuned for my next Magi fanfic as well!_

 _-love and kisses,_

 _Evie_


End file.
